


Dream of Life: Interlude with Jazz

by pl2363



Series: Dream of Life- universe [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is not as fragile-minded as Perceptor in this post-war world. It helps that his treatment is better than most, and that comes with a lifetime of charming those around him, even the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Life: Interlude with Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar abuse ahead...  
> ...
> 
> "Combat baby come back baby  
> Fight off the lethargy  
> Don't go quietly  
> Combat baby  
> Said you would never give up easy  
> Combat baby come back"  
> 'Combat Baby' by Metric

With each thrust of Jazz's spike, another small squeak escaped Bluestreak's vocalizer. Jazz's fingers tightened their grip around Bluestreak's  middle and he pressed his lips to Bluestreak's neck lightly mouthing him as he picked up his pace, plunging into his partner's slick, hot valve harder and faster. The valve fluttered and squeezed his spike, pulling it deeper with each roll of his hips. Jazz groaned, low and deep as he allowed the physicality of this moment wash over him. He let the heat and pleasure block everything else out, focusing on his spike and it's mission to bring them both to an overload.

Bluestreak's hands grasped at Jazz's shoulders desperately as he cried out in a long needful whine. "Almost... harder..." Bluestreak begged as he arched under Jazz, their curved chests clanking between them. "Please!"

Jazz leveraged himself, pressing a foot against the arm of the couch they were interfacing on. He grunted as he pushed his hips forward with more force. His spike sliding deep inside Bluestreak's valve, which spasmed around the invader, squeezing with a ripple of the mesh lining. Jazz heard the soft wet sound of his spike slipping away as he pulled back one last time before thrusting back into the silken space between Bluestreak's legs, letting his spike finally release it's essence in an explosive, lovely moment of climax. Bluestreak stiffened and cried out, as the hot fluid flooded around Jazz's spike, tingling with the most amazing zings of electrical pulses that echoed down his spike up into his abdomen.

"Oh, Jazz!" Bluestreak's fingers dug into Jazz's shoulders, clutching at him and rolling his helm back against the couch, mouth gaping, caught in the throes of overload. Jazz watched Bluestreak's beautiful curved frame writhe and shiver beneath him. The sight of which made his own lingering pleasure and release all the more satisfying. He quirked a smile and kissed Bluestreak's chin, happy to exist in the here and now of this shared moment between them.

They eventually sunk into a pile of tangled limbs and heated plating. The only sound to be heard in the aftermath were their respective cooling systems, humming away. Jazz's flaccid spike eventually slipped from the formerly snug space of Bluestreak's valve when he shifted his position, curling up against the side of Bluestreak's frame. Neither moved for some time, stretching out this moment they were allowed to share as long as possible.

A buzzed sound emitted from a speaker inset over the doorway.

"Soundwave will be here for Jazz in one hour. Fair warning," Thundercracker said over the intercom.

"Okay. Thanks," Bluestreak replied.

The speaker hissed as it turned off again.

"You sure he ain't watchin' us?" Jazz asked, nuzzling Bluestreak's jaw.

"I don't think so." Bluestreak's fingers trailed over Jazz's arm. "I guess I don't care if he is or not, though. So long as he lets you come over."

Jazz smiled into Bluestreak's neck. "Guess we outta hit the washrack."

"Yeah, I guess," Bluestreak replied.

Jazz heaved a thick sigh of air, and then moved, crawling over Bluestreak. He was careful not to lean on his doorwings as he got off the couch. Once on his feet he extended his hand to Bluestreak.

Sighing, his companion took the offered hand to help him up.

"I wish you could be here all the time. I get lonely. Unlike you, I don't have a bunch of mini-bots to hang out with," Bluestreak said as he got to his feet.

"They aren't that great," Jazz replied. "They're noisy and a pain in the aft to take care of."

"Explains why Soundwave likes having you there," Bluestreak replied.

"I think he likes havin' someone to talk to that isn't a little Pit spawn, to be honest," Jazz replied.

"They that bad?" Bluestreak asked.

"Rumble and Frenzy get away with murder." Jazz half-frowned. "Hrm. Bad choice of words, but you get what I mean."

Bluestreak sadly smiled at him. "That sucks."

"It is what it is. At least Sounders is nice to me," Jazz said as he followed Bluestreak from the drawing room through his private berthroom to the attached washrack. "Yer lucky to you get yer own private space. It's so big. I just have my little room."

"I only have this area to myself 'cause Thundercracker prefers I'm out of sight," Bluestreak replied. "Still dunno why he bothered buying me when he barely even seems to care I'm here."

"From what Soundwave's told me, there's a group of 'em that don't think sellin' us is right. Think he was just keepin' you outta some other mech's hands," Jazz replied.

Bluestreak nodded as he walked into the stall and Jazz stepped in behind him. Bluestreak slid the glass door closed and tapped the controls, turning on the water spray. "I guess I do have it better than others."

"Slag man, even yer washrack is huge," Jazz said, laughing.

Bluestreak half-smiled and flared his doorwings, as he shoved Jazz under the water with a playful push. Jazz cupped his hands, then flung the pooled water at Bluestreak.

"Oh, that's how you wanna get clean?" Bluestreak laughed, and grabbed a bottle of cleanser, holding it up as if it were a pistol. He took aim and squirted it's contents in a zig zagged line down Jazz's front.

"Stop being so fraggin' cute!" Jazz grabbed Bluestreak by the wrist, pulling him under the water.

They both laughed, and Bluestreak leaned into him. Jazz wrapped his arms around his companion's frame, hugging him close. These moments with Bluestreak almost felt normal. He could pretend there weren't collars ringing their necks. That they weren't property of the mechs that paid for them. Here, they were themselves. They could smile and laugh and not worry.

Water ran down their frames in warm ribbons. Bluestreak tipped his head to one side, ghosting his lips against Jazz's. Taking the cue, he captured those tempting lips. Bluestreak sighed into the kiss, parting them for Jazz. Glossae then met and danced between their linked mouths.

For all they shared, Jazz knew this relationship they'd built over his visits would never have happened before the Autobot's fall. It was one of convenience, but Jazz decided he didn't care. He'd happily take what Soundwave attempted to give him, which was some level of normalcy.

Eventually, they managed to get cleaned up between kissing and being playful with the various contents of the washrack. Time wound down faster than Jazz wanted, though.

Just as they finished drying off the intercom came on again.

"Soundwave is here. Come to the main living area," Thundercracker's disembodied voice ordered.

Jazz picked up the drying cloths and hung them up.

"Be right there," Bluestreak answered.

Jazz huffed a sigh of air as he tugged Bluestreak into their last hug until his next visit. They stood, snuggled close for a long silent moment, steam from their fresh wash swirling around them.

"We should go," Bluestreak whispered.

Letting go, Jazz nodded.

Bluestreak sadly smiled, then turned and led Jazz out of his area of the posh apartment, and into the hallway. They emerged at the end into the main area where Soundwave stood with Thundercracker. The large blue seeker looked over at them, a dark sadness clouding his expression.

"See ya next week, Blue," Jazz said with a sad smile as he joined Soundwave's side.

"Bye, Jazz," Bluestreak replied.

The light, happy expression on Bluestreak's face faded as Jazz followed Soundwave to the door to leave. Once a week for a few hours they were allowed this short time together. It hardly felt like enough, though.

"Next week, same time, Soundwave," Thundercracker said with a flick of his wings.

Soundwave gave a nod then waved his hand over the door's entry pad, opening it. They then left, and Jazz's trip officially ended.

He followed in step behind his own master toward lift at the end of the hallway. The doors whooshed open, revealing Starscream, lead in hand. Red Alert was one of the less fortunate. Starscream was abusive. He also kept Red Alert drugged most of the time. Jazz fought to keep a disapproving frown off his lips as he gazed at Red Alert. The former security officer’s optics were dim and his posture limp as he was pulled along behind Starscream off the lift.

"Soundwave," Starscream said in a courteous tone.

"Commander Starscream," Soundwave intoned. His use of Starscream's title meant to poke at the seeker's lack of using his when addressing him.

Starscream sneered but said nothing as he pushed past them and proceeded down the hallway with Red Alert in tow. Jazz tried to catch Red Alert's gaze, but he was far too drugged to be responsive. He barely gave Jazz a passing glance as he stumbled past.

"Jazz," Soundwave said, the vague uptick in his usual monotone voice indicating his disapproval.

"Sorry," Jazz whispered as he quickly joined Soundwave on the lift. Neither said a word, knowing the elevator was monitored. It stopped a few floors down and they silently exited.

Once they entered the apartment, Soundwave turned to Jazz, his visor dimming. "Refrain from attempts to make contact with Starscream's Autobot."

Jazz frowned. "I don't mean to. I just hate seein' him like that."

"Understood. This request is for your protection." Soundwave vaguely canted his head.

"I know," Jazz replied.

A large crashing sound echoed from Soundwave's room. They both turned to look down the hallway just as Rumble and Frenzy came running out. The two froze when they saw Soundwave.

"Big boss!" Rumble said as he  grinned. "Back already?"

"Heh, that was a quick pick up. Hey, you stink, Autobot." Frenzy made a face.

Jazz didn't quite understand Soundwave's relationship to these two mini-mechs. He allowed them to do as they pleased and they always seem to take advantage of that fact.

Frenzy walked up to Jazz and they exchanged dirty looks.

"You smell like fragging," Frenzy said.

"Jealous?" Jazz asked.

"No way! You should see Rumble--"

Soundwave held a hand up, indicating he wanted them both to stop before the conversation got any more crude. That seemed to be the only line he drew that Rumble and Frenzy abided. As Jazz learned in his time here, Soundwave had once been severely abused. It was part of why Jazz had his own room. Soundwave had little tolerance for being touched by anyone, even his mini-bots. He also didn't like when the conversation veered towards the subject of interfacing.

"What was broken?" Soundwave asked as he swept down the hallway toward his room.

"Frenzy knocked that glass crystal off the pedistal," Rumble quickly said, casting blame.

"Did not! You chased me out of the washrack! I slipped ‘cause of you!" Frenzy replied.

Jazz frowned down at them as he walked past, following Soundwave into his large berth room.

On the floor beside the berth a glittery radius of shattered glass lie on the floor. Soundwave stood at the edge, his visor darkened in hue as he stared down at the wreckage.

"Want help cleaning it up?" Jazz asked.

"Not necessary," Soundwave said, but he didn't move.

Ravage, who was lounging on Soundwave's berth, suddenly perked his head up. Jazz had also observed that Soundwave communicated with his non-mech cassettes through an internal bond of some kind. One he didn't appear to have with Rumble or Frenzy. After a moment, Ravage got up and leapt off the berth, strolling out of the room.

Soundwave glanced at Jazz. "Presence not necessary."

"Sorry. Unlike those two mini-mechs of yours, I actually feel bad when stuff gets broken 'round here." Jazz frowned. "But I'll go if ya want me to."

Soundwave's visor dimmed. "Presence not necessary... but welcome."

Jazz smiled. "Lemmie help ya clean it up."

When Jazz first arrived here and detoxed, he'd expected the worst. Expected to be raped, tortured, and generally made to suffer. But as he discovered, Soundwave, while intelligent and conniving, was not outwardly violent. If anything he seemed lonely, and in need of companionship beyond what his collection of cassettes had to offer. Jazz didn't fully trust him, but he'd found by complying he'd earned Soundwave's trust. Which in turn, earned him a looser leash. It was far from ideal, but it was much better than most had it in this post war world. And the one thing Jazz had always been was a survivor.

As he helped vacuum up the glass dust, Jazz's thoughts wandered to the day before and his crossing paths with Perceptor and his master, Deadlock. It had been a short encounter. Just long enough to see the peculiar juxtaposition of Perceptor without a lead and clear-headed while also in a disheveled state.

Jazz turned off the vacuum, and walked over the receptacle, dumping out the contents."Hey, Sound. Can I ask ya somethin’?"

"Context of question?" Soundwave asked.

"Yesterday. When we saw that Autobot I knew in the warehouses, I was wonderin' if you knew that mech my buddy was with. You think he's hurtin' him or anything?" Jazz asked as he put the vacuum away in the closet.

"Deadlock's situation, complicated." Soundwave replied. "Abuse, not likely, however."

"You don't think so?" Jazz asked. "Percy didn't look like he'd been really well looked after. His plating was still all scarred."

Soundwave canted his helm. "Deadlock's income, modest."

Jazz frowned. "Then why'd he buy Percy?"

Soundwave's visor dimmed. "Deadlock suffers at the hands of another officer. In my estimation, he is sympathetic."

"Oh." Jazz sadly frowned. "Thanks fer tellin' me."

Soundwave nodded.

"Well, guess I'll leave ya be." Jazz started toward the door.

"Stay," Soundwave replied. "Listening to music in your presence, comforting."

Jazz paused, then smiled warmly at Soundwave. "Sure."

Settling in one of the two chairs set in the corner of the room, Jazz leaned back. Soundwave turned on his music selection, then sat down in the other seat. The sounds of his choice of music were rich and melodic as they filled the room.

Jazz wasn't a free mech, but Soundwave did all he could to provide some level of stability. The arrangement with Thundercracker to see Bluestreak regularly was Soundwave's doing. He always took Jazz on his trips down to the warehouses, or even around the city for errands, never forcing him to wear the demeaning lead. Jazz resented his status as a slave in this post-war world, but Soundwave had done his best to make it tolerable. Besides, a part of Jazz also held out a dim hope that the ship that had escaped with it's valuable payload would one day come back and end Megatron's tyranny once and for all. He just needed to hang on long enough to see that day.


End file.
